Rescue Bots: Roll to the Rescue!
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: I always thought "Rescue Bots" needed a medic and mother on the team, so that's what I did! Don't read if you don't like re-tellings of a series with more than one OC...That sounded weird, but you know what I mean. Needs title!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story! I have recently discovered Rescue and finished the series last night. I find it extremely flawed that there is no ambulance and Cody, Dani, Graham, and Kade do not have a mother. So, I'm adding First Aid with a slight attitude change, just like how they changed Blades' attitude. And I guess my newest OC will just be a typical mother who was in the army and knows the Autobots... okay, so maybe not that typical.**

**The only downside is that I can't think of a title for this. Let me know if you have a title!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rescue Bots.**

* * *

**Name: Catherine Burns**

**Age: 44**

**Occupation: Doctor, emergency responder, former army doctor who worked with the Autobots**

**Spouse: Police Chief Charlie Burns**

**Children: Kade Burns, Graham Burns, Dani Burns, Cody Burns**

**Personality/history: Graduated from Griffin Rock High School, then majored in Military Science and Medicine at University of Maine. Used to be in the military and worked with the Autobots on numerous occasions. Was an army medic before retiring back to Griffin Rock to raise her children with childhood sweetheart, Charlie Burns. Protective of her children, especially Cody, but not overbearing. Now works at the hospital on Griffin Rock as an emergency responder.**

* * *

A stasis pod floated aimlessly in space near the Orion Nebula. Inside it, were five bots in five stasis pods. A screen on the wall came to life and revealed the regal faceplates of Optimus Prime.

_"I have a message for all Autobots scattered throughout the galaxy. Though Cybertron has fallen, we still stand."_ A diagram of a spiral galaxy popped up on the screen. _"Follow these coordinates to join us. Priority: Prime."_

The stasis pod's thrusters activated, and it made its way towards the designated coordinates.

* * *

The stasis pod crashed to the ground of an army base in the United States. It opened up and five bots emerged from the doorway. The last one to emerge, an olive-colored bot with amber optics, asked, "What is this planet?"

"Earth." They all turned around and saw the tall frame of Optimus Prime. "And I am Optimus Prime."

"Rescue Force Sigma-17, reporting for duty." A red bot said, saluting.

Optimus' mask retracted, and said, "I was.. unaware that rescue teams were still active."

"Wherever there's an emergency, there are Rescue Bots, sir." A silver bot said.

"Wait, why wouldn't we be active? How long were we in stasis?" A yellow bot asked.

"We'd better check in with Cybertron HQ." A pure white bot with the sign of a medic on his shoulder.

"That will not be necessary, or possible. Cybertron is no longer our home; this planet is." Optimus said, sadly.

* * *

Griffin Rock, established in 1649, was filled to the brim with new technology. Even the welcome sign that stated the island's founding date had a robotic arm that shooed birds off of it.

Cody Burns, age 12, the youngest of the Burns family, rode his bike to school. He passed a self-propelled grass cutter, and a man with a jetpack. "Hi, Mr. Harrison!"

Mr. Harrison waved, but then swerved off course, then righted himself. He was a menace in himself, most times. "I'm okay!"

Cody continued pedaling, but a siren sounded behind him and he screeched to a stop.

"Cody Burns. Griffin Rock PD. Please pull over." Chief Charlie Burns, age 45, Cody's father, said, in a joking voice. He patted the side of the side of the car. "Thought you'd like to say goodbye to the old rust bucket. Its her last day on the job."

Cody sighed. "I still don't see why the city's making you get a new car, Dad. This one works fine."

"Progress, sweetie. Town wouldn't be a high tech testing ground if we stayed back." Doctor Catherine Burns, age 44, the matriarch of the Burns family, said from the back seat.

"Forget it Mom." Kade Burns, age 25, oldest child, said from the passenger seat. "If Cody had his way, we'd all be pedaling everywhere."

"Course, you'd still be on training wheels, Kade." Dani Burns, age 22, third child and only girl, teased from the back seat.

"And the helmet might mess up your hair." Graham Burns, age 23, second child, laughed from between his mother and sister, mussing up Kade's hair and making it stick up in all directions.

"Knock it off, Graham!" Kade scowled.

"Don't forget to be at the dedication this afternoon." Charlie reminded Cody.

"Think I could test drive the-" Cody asked hopefully, but Dani cut him off. "Cody, we're getting rescue vehicles, not go-karts."

"Sorry, buddy. For authorized emergency responders only." Graham said, sheepishly.

Cody sighed. "So in other words, everyone in the family but me."

"Gotta drop these trouble makers off, then your mother and I have to catch a chopper to the mainland." Charlie said.

"You get to school, now, okay sweetie?" Catherine said to her son, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "And Cody? Give it a little time. I'm sure you'll find your place soon."

"Okay." Cody said, glumly.

The police car pulled away from the curb and to the rescue station, leaving Cody in the dust.

* * *

Optimus entered the bunker in which the Rescue Bots were staying temporarily. They all stopped what they were doing when he entered the bunker.

"Heatwave." The red bot straightened.

"Chase." The silver bot blinked.

"Blades." The yellow bot fidgeted a bit.

"Boulder." The olive-colored bot looked up at Optimus.

"First Aid." The medic nodded.

"After careful consideration, I chosen your next mission." Optimus paced in front of them.

"Yes!" Heatwave whispered.

"We are happy to join the battle, sir." Chase promptly saluted.

"So, when you we roll out?" Heatwave asked.

"You do not." Optimus said, and the others blinked. "As, perhaps the last Rescue Bots in existence, you are uniquely suited to help the people of this planet, as well as learn from them."

"You mean, we get to interact with humans?" First Aid's optics lit up.

"You will be ambassadors to the people of this planet, as the first Autobots to live with a human family. Study their customs. Follow their rules. And work together to keep this planet safe. During this mission, you five must appear to the humans as Earth vehicles; robots in disguise."

"What?!" Heatwave exclaimed.

"You are right to question what's best for your team, Heatwave, which is why I'm putting you in charge of this mission." Optimus said, holding out a hand.

Heatwave looked hesitantly at Optimus' outstretched hand, then shook it, and the other Rescue Bots breathed a sigh of relief. Heatwave wasn't the kind of bot to listen to others with higher rank.

Optimus walked over to the garage and opened it. Five vehicles were behind the door. A fire engine, a bulldozer, a police cruiser, an ambulance, and a helicopter.

"To maintain your cover, you will each adopt a vehicle mode, based on Earth technology."

"Whoa, look at those lines." Boulder said, looking at the bulldozer. "This thing's a power house!"

"Boulder, do you wish to scan first?" Optimus smiled.

Boulder nodded, then scanned the bulldozer and transformed.

Heatwave eyed the fire engine, critically. "Primitive, but apparently they use this for what I did back home."

He scanned it and transformed also.

Chase looked at the police cruiser and the emblem on the side. "Is this what Earth authorities use for rule enforcement?"

Optimus nodded, and Chase immediately scanned the cruiser.

First Aid looked at the ambulance and, apparently, universal medic symbol and said, "Medical vehicle? Fascinating."

He scanned the ambulance and transformed.

Blades looked at the last vehicle and sighed. Optimus walked forward and put a hand on Blades' shoulder. "It looks like your decision was made for you."

Blades scanned the helicopter and transformed. He hovered a little bit, but immediately landed again. "Wait. This thing flies?" Blades squeaked.

"He doesn't like heights." Boulder explained to Optimus.

"Well, he better get used to it." First Aid said. "I really want to see humans now."

The door on the other side of the bunker opened and Chief Charlie Burns and Army Doctor Catherine Burns walked in.

"This is Chief Charlie Burns and Army Doctor Catherine Burns. They know our secret and will help you keep yours." Optimus said, as Catherine looped her hand through Charlie's arm. "Rescue Bots, good luck."

Charlie turned to the inanimate vehicles. "It's an honor and a privilege."

Heatwave flashed his headlights at the Chief as Catherine chuckled under her breath, "Over here."

Charlie looked confused at the set of vehicles and Catherine laughed. "Here's a hint, hon: look at the emblems."

Charlie looked closer and then back at Optimus' emblem and nodded.

"Well, sorry about that, team." Charlie apologized. "Let's get a move on, huh?"

"It was nice seeing you again, Optimus Prime." Catherine said.

"And you, Dr. Burns." Optimus responded. Then, he nodded to Heatwave.

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave said.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I hope this fic takes off!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back again! I'm surprised by how many people have read this fic already! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rescue Bots. I only own Catherine Burns.**

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

That afternoon, Cody Burns arrived at the dedication before it started.

"Cody! Come here!" Cody's best friend, Frankie Greene, age 12, waved him over.

Cody waded through the crowd towards Frankie and her father, Doctor Greene, age 46, the island's chief scientist.

"Hey Doc. Frankie." Cody greeted.

"Isn't this exciting? The tech's like nothing I've ever seen!" Frankie gushed just as Cody's father walked onto the stage.

"Ahem. Thank you for coming, folks." He said to the crowd.

"I'm not talking about the rescue stuff! I'm talking about _this_!" Frankie showed Cody a pamphlet with a dinosaur on it. "The new exhibit at the museum! Cyber wire is infused with crutatious DNA!"

Chief Burns kept on talking. "Our town has a long history of being on the cutting edge of new technology. Now, thanks to our friends in Washington, I give you the latest in rescue technology, the Rescue Bots!"

The pedestal that Chief was standing on rose to reveal five standard-looking rescue vehicles: a fire truck, a bulldozer, a police cruiser, an ambulance, and a helicopter. The crowd clapped politely for them and Chief shouted at them, "Robots! Transform!"

They all transformed and the crowd cheered loudly for them. The closest to The Chief was Heatwave, the fire truck, then Boulder, the bulldozer, then Chase, the police cruiser, then First Aid, the ambulance, and then Blades, the helicopter.

"These rescue robots will _streamline_ our resources. Now, one human paired with one robot will be able to do the work of an entire police force." Chief explained to the crowd, pointing to Chase.

"Fire Department." Kade stepped forward with a superior smirk on his face. Heatwave internally rolled his optics.

"Air rescue." Dani grinned, adjusting the helmet she had tucked under her arm. Blades' rotors shivered slightly at the thought of flying.

"Emergency response." Catherine smiled and patted First Aid on the pede.

"And engineering core." Graham pushed his glasses back up his nose, and kept analyzing the comm. tab he had in his hand while Boulder fidgeted restlessly.

"Each rescue robot is programmed to respond _only_ to their handlers." Chief said, as his family onstage gathered around him. "So you can sleep at night, knowing that Griffin Rock is protected by the best technology _and_ humanity has to offer."

The crowd cheered again.

Suddenly, a butterfly landed on Boulder's nose. He was about to brush it off but Heatwave elbowed him and he tried to be a robot again. He crossed his eyes to see what it was and then blew at it from his mouth.

Nobody except Cody Burns noticed this and tried to tell Frankie about it, but she was too engrossed in the pamphlet about the robotic dinosaur. He climbed up onto the stage, and looked up at the green robot.

No response.

Cody pounded on its foot and stood back.

Still no response.

"Hey, kid!" Cody turned around and saw Huxley Prescott, current island news reporter, holding a camera. "Can you move? I want a picture of the Burns family of _heroes_."

Cody backed up and Huxley flashed his camera in the direction of the Burns family. The Burns's paid no attention to Huxley, preferring to converse between themselves. Cody sighed sadly. He really wished he could be part of a rescue, even just _once_.

Chief Burns' comm. suddenly beeped. "This is Chief Burns. Go ahead."

A voice buzzed and Chief reverted to his commanding voice. "Fire at the Natural History Museum!"

The fire truck robot transformed, but it was the only one who transformed.

"Hey, I didn't tell it to do that." Kade said, scratching his head.

Chief Burns panicked a bit, then composed himself. "I-it's new technology, son. Bound to be some bugs."

They all ordered their bots to transform, and quickly made their way to the Natural History Museum... Well, Dani and Blades weren't exactly getting the concept of 'quickly.'

"Come on! Faster! We're being outrun by a bulldozer!" Dani groused, yanking harshly on the steering control.

"I do not understand." Blades said mechanically, hiding a grimace.

"Not. So. _Slow_!" Dani shouted and pulled on the joystick.

"Fly low. Understood." Dani groaned. This was a major glitch. She'll have it checked out later.

Kade, Chief Burns, and Catherine got to the Museum first. Kade immediately told the fire truck to transform and extend his fire hose and began taming the blaze centered around the new dinosaur exhibit.

"Clear the museum of civilians!" Chief ordered.

"Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." Chase said.

After everyone was evacuated, Chase emerged from the Museum, holding a pair of mummies in his hands. "These humans did not respond."

Catherine laughed lightly, applying a smiley-face Band-Aid to a child's scrape, then moving on to another person and accepted another bandage from First Aid. "I don't think you'll be much help for them."

Chase just stood there. Chief Burns chuckled and said, "We'll explain later. Just put those on the side for now."

Chase complied.

Meanwhile, Graham was having a little trouble with his robot.

"We need to move the plants to create a fire block." Graham ordered the robot.

"But- uh-" Boulder panicked, then remembered to revert to "sparkless machine mode", as Heatwave would put it. "That would destroy the harmonious nature of the plaza's design."

"What?" Graham said, confused. Then, he shook it off and moved all the plants away from the building.

Dani finally arrived and quickly jumped out of the helicopter while Kade laughed at her. "Nice of you to show up, _Dani_."

"Would've been here sooner if my ride wasn't stuck in _neutral_!" Dani scoffed. "Next time, I'm walking."

As Dani huffed away, Blades sighed sadly and sank down on his landing studs. Cody, hidden in the bushes and stared suspiciously at the helicopter.

After the fire was put out, they Graham went inside to investigate how the fire started.

"Looks like a short started the fire." He reported when everyone gathered around the dinosaur, a tyranasaur, that had short-circuited. "But this should hold it. Cyber wire is too much for these old circuits."

Cody stealthily stuck his head into through the door, and when no one was looking, he sprinted through the door and hid behind a pillar.

"Well, at least no one got seriously hurt." Catherine said, just as a spark rained down on Chief, Catherine and Graham. They looked up in alarm and saw the head of a longnecked dinosaur ready to fall from where it was dangling by a few wires.

Chief Burns tackled Catherine and Graham out of the way, and shielded them from the falling dinosaur head...

But Heatwave, not wanting to have failed his mission, caught the head and placed it gently on the ground. Catherine sighed in relief and glanced up at Heatwave for a brief moment, then turned her attention to Graham and the rest of her family.

"I didn't tell it to do that." Kade protested, losing the arrogant air around him and was replaced with slight concern for his brother.

"I wouldn't complain." Dani replied, also shaken.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked, checking for injuries on Graham and her husband.

"I'm fine, Mom." Graham replied, looking embarressed at the attention.

"Your robot was still in rescue mode." Chief Burns said to Kade. "You gave it the directive to save lives, so it did." Then he turned his attention to Catherine and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Your welcome, Graham." Kade's smirk returned while Graham and their dad were getting checked by their mother.

"Kade..." Catherine warned. All of her children agree that their mother could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Sorry, Mom." He replied, cowering slightly.

And while all of this was happening, Cody remained hidden, still suspicious of the robots. He wasn't sure what he was suspicious about, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Thanks for reading! Should I call Catherine 'Dr. Burns' or just 'Catherine?'**

**Review a title too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back again! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rescue Bots. I only own Catherine Burns.**

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

That night, at the Burns' residence, the Rescue Bots were in the firehouse hanger for the first time. Heatwave was barely managing to maintain his anger. He transformed and walked over to the wall.

"Where are you going?" First Aid asked.

"I need some space. Chief told me about a bunker below street level." Heatwave flicked a switch, then walked over to a console. "Relic of something they call 'The Cold War.'"

The floor beneath Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, and First Aid began lowering, while Blades was left on the bunker floor.

"Apparently, _we're_ getting some space, too." Chase remarked.

"Wait for me!" Blades exclaimed, transforming and jumping down to where the others were and the floor closed over them.

Meanwhile, the Burns family were all gathered around the dinner table, eating and laughing. Charlie was at the stove, making some mashed potatoes, while Catherine had just gone down to the bunker where the Rescue Bots were.

Everyone was having a great time. Everyone, that is, except Cody. Cody was still mulling over what he saw that day. He was certain there more to the new rescue vehicles/robots than meets the eye. And wanted to know what.

"Dad, how did Kade's robot know to-?" He was interrupted by Dani, who said, "Pass the carrots, huh?"

Graham, who was nearest to the carrots, passes them to her while she said, "I noticed a glitch or two with my copter, but at least _I_ had it under control."

She smirked at Kade, who scowled at her as she spooned some carrots onto her plate.

"A glitch is one thing, but I saw-" Cody was interrupted again by Charlie putting a giant bowl of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table, wearing an apron with a hula girl on it. Normally, Cody would laugh at his dad, but he was too preoccupied with his Case of the Mysterious Rescue Bots.

"Kade, Dani, Graham, you guys did great work today!" He patted Dani on the head, liked e used to do when she was little.

Cody looked down at the table, and said, "Can I be excused?"

Charlie nodded and Cody got up, walked over to the fire pole, and slid down.

* * *

_*Catherine's POV*_

I excused myself from the table before everyone else finished. I guess it was an old habit from my army days. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and all the kids went 'Ew!' I laughed and made my way down to the bunker. They weren't where we parked them earlier, so they probably went below streets level, in the old bunker.

I slid down the pole and the first thing I heard was grunts and punching. I looked around and saw that Heatwave was furiously punching a tree-like object firmly bolted down onto a raised platform. The rest of his team was scattered around the bunker.

First Aid and Blades were leaning against the wall farthest from Heatwave while Chase was polishing his forearm, which appeared to be his passenger door. Boulder was over by our 'library.' We had an entire wall, from floor to ceiling, completely filled with books. He was turning a painting from side to side, probably trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. Honestly, I don't exactly know, myself.

"Optimus or no Optimus, I don't think I can take much more of this." Heatwave growled to himself and punching the tree.

I raised my eyebrows and turned to the other Rescue Bots. "Does this happen often?"

"Yes, but we usually just let him go until he tires out." Blades said.

Heatwave kept talking, as if he hadn't heard us, which he probably hadn't. "Ordered around. _Rah_! Others taking the credit. _Grah_! ...Having to pretend we're_ tin cans_."

Blades scoffed. "Well, did you see how my human pilots _me_?! My controls are _still sore_! It's always 'Higher, higher! Faster, faster!'" Blades turned to me and pouted. "You need to learn to control your daughter."

I laughed lightly. "She's a big girl now. She can do what she wants."

Blades sulked at that and First Aid, my new partner, said, "It was rather nice to be part a rescue again."

"Glad you think so, First Aid." I smiled.

"I find our chief quite competent." Chase added, now polishing his other arm. "There is much your sparkmate can teach us about Earth's law enforcement procedures."

"The humans have strange ways." Boulder said over by the bookshelf, still looking at the painting. "But that's what makes then so interesting."

He showed us the painting to us also, and I also turned my head from one side to the other.

That must have been the last straw for Heatwave. He jumped down from the pedestal with a loud crash! and said, "I'm leaving."

"You _can't_ leave! You're our leader!" Boulder protested.

"Then we'll all go. No offense, Dr. Burns, but your family will _never_ understand us. We'll never _belong_ here." Heatwave said.

I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Heatwave, but it's not up to you whether or not you leave or not. That's up to Optimus. Even if you _do_ try to leave, you'll blow your cover if you walk around without a human with you."

Heatwave growled, frustratedly. "I know, but being a Rescue Bot is _more_ than just putting out electrical fires. It's more than that."

"I know what you mean." Cody's voice said from behind us all. The Rescue Bots stood rigid, but Cody waved it off. "Don't bother. Youre not fooling anyone. Trust me. Living in Griffin Rock, I know robots. And you guys? Heh, _worst_ robots I've _ever_ seen."

"Cody, what are you doing down here?" I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

Cody smiled back innocently. Unfortunately, before I could gey an answer out of him, Chase said, "We've failed our mission. Our cover is blown. If this child knows, he'll tell the others."

"Are you kidding?! And waste the opportunity to know something _they_ don't?" Cody pointed to himself. "I'm the best thing that could have happened to your mission because I'm gonna teach you _everything_ you need to know about Earth."

"Can you teach me how to get my human to stop yelling?" Blades asked, completely convinced that Cody, my 12-year-old son, will teach them about Earth.

"Dani? I don't think _anyone_ can do that." Cody said. "Mom has tried, but it only lasts for so long. I'm Cody, by the way."

"I'm Blades." Cody reached up and shook Blades' hand, uh, servo.

"First Aid." He has been looking at Cody with interest since he shown himself.

"Your name is 'First Aid?' Like a doctor knows First Aid?" Cody giggled.

"Cody, don't try to insult a giant alien robot who is capable of stepping on you. Trust me, I know from experience." I said. "Let's just continue introductions."

"Well, I'm Boulder." He pointed to himself.

We all looked at Chase, expectingly, but he simply said, "Classified."

"That's Chase." Boulder chuckled.

"And I'm Heatwave. So, Cody, now that you know _what_ we are, tell me one good reason why we shouldn't leave this planet right now." Heatwave leaned down ad got into Cody's face.

Cody got a thoughtful look on his face. "Mom, can I show the Bots the tunnels?"

"Go ahead, but I'm going with you. I haven't been in the tunnels for a while." I smiled.

A little while later, we were walking through the tunnels that les to different spots all over the island. I listened to Cody's running commentary. "...There are tunnels like this _all over_ the island."

We were approaching the end of this tunnel. "And they _all l_ead to the bunker. _Great_ for sneaking out of the firehouse." I shot a glare at Cody, who tried to backtrack. "...Which I don't do at all, of course."

Then Boulder and First Aid gasped in awe. I turned to look at them, and saw that they were looking at the starry night sky. It was a particularly clear night and we could see way more stars here than if we were on the mainland.

"It's like a million optics set in carbon." First Aid said, serenely.

"So beautiful..." Boulder agreed. Somehow, I got the feeling that I would be having giant robots trying to sneak out of the firehouse on a clear night.

"I... guess it kind of is." Cody said, swinging his legs back and forth on the rock he was sitting on. "So why would you ever wanna _leave_?"

* * *

**A/N: Done! I'm so glad people like this story! Make sure to review and suggest a total for this!**


End file.
